Przyszłość zasnuta mgłą
by chupa-Chak
Summary: Tłumaczenie z j.angielskiego za zgodą autorki. Opis: Merlin chciał tylko przez godzinkę poczytać swoją księgę zaklęć. Kompletnie się nie spodziewał, że to wszystko zmieni, w tym także przyszłość. Co się wydarzy, gdy przeszłość i przyszłość się połączą?
1. Rozdział 1

**Autor:** GreyVixen  
><strong>Tytuł i link:<strong> Indefinite Destines  
><strong>Link: <strong>www. fanfiction. net/s/6474568/1/Indefinite_Destinies

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** jest!  
><strong>Przekład: <strong>chupa-Chak

* * *

><p><strong>1.<br>**

Ten dzień zaczął się jak każdy inny. Zaspał, dwa razy został zbesztany — przez Gajusa i Artura — trzy razy się przewrócił i dostał listę obowiązków długości swojego ramienia. Do tego przez cały czas usiłował nie szpiegować Morgany, która coś knuła — jak zwykle ostatnimi dniami. Merlin rozejrzał się, wzdychając ciężko. Artur poszedł na spotkanie w wielkiej sali ze swoim ojcem, a Gajus leczył rycerza ze złamaną ręką i oparzeniami odniesionymi podczas ostatniej próby zamachu na życie księcia przez jakiegoś czarnoksiężnika.  
>Merlin obwiniał się za śmierć jednego z rycerzy. Czary zawiodły go w ostatniej sekundzie. Gajus powiedział, że potrzebuje więcej treningu — jego instynktowna magia powinna być ujarzmiana i udoskonalana. To były takie czasy, jakich życzył czarodziejom. Bardzo chciał się uczyć, ale mimo to przez minione dwa tygodnie nawet nie dotknął swojej księgi zaklęć.<p>

Nie mając świadków, szepnął:  
>— So mortri fe lagrith. — Ubranie zaczęło się prać, wykręcać i same składać; mikstury się warzyły, mieszały, przelewały do fiolek i same układały na półkach; zbiornik na pijawki w końcu był porządnie szorowany, a zbroja Artura, którą czyścił mozolnie do połysku przez minioną godzinę, nareszcie zaczynała błyszczeć. Znów westchnął, tym razem radośnie, przechodząc do swojej niechlujnej sypialni. Błysk w jego oczach i pokój poszedł w ślady poprzedników. Uśmiechnął się lekko i zadowolony z godziny wolnego czasu otworzył księgę zaklęć.<br>Przerzucał strony wreszcie zrelaksowany. Minął miesiąc, odkąd robił więcej niż tylko ją przeglądał. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbował się uczyć, Artur wyskakiwał z listą czegoś do zrobienia albo, co gorsza, z wyjazdem na polowanie. Po tych wszystkich razach, kiedy mógł umrzeć, powinien mieć na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by siedzieć w zamku.  
>— Palant — szepnął, ale ton był raczej pieszczotliwy niż obraźliwy.<p>

W końcu dotarłszy na interesującą go stronę, zaczął ćwiczenia. Najpierw stworzył ogień w jednej dłoni i wodę w drugiej. Potem, uśmiechając się, zacisnął palce i kuliste ciała zanikły, pozostawiając po sobie tylko uczucie chłodu i gorąca. Używanie magii zawsze dodawało mu pewności siebie, a to z kolei podsycało pragnienie bycia jej posłusznym. Za każdym razem, kiedy z niej korzystał, choćby tylko dla zabawy, czuł się wspaniale.

Krukowi zajęło trochę czasu zbliżenie się wystarczająco blisko okna Merlina, aby potem, po jeszcze kilku zaklęciach oraz uprzejmym proszeniu i dziękowaniu, wzleciał ponad Camelot. Młody czarodziej nigdy wcześniej nie dzielił umysłu ze zwierzęciem, jednak czuł swój uśmiech, gdy widział w dole ludzi zabierających się do swoich zajęć. Czuł, jak jego ciało ustępowało miejsca pazurom i skrzydłom. To było takie naturalne i wspaniałe. Wiatr był rześki i znajomy, jego serce lekkie, a ciało ciepłe.  
>Merlin szybował z krukiem, obaj zachwyceni, pragnący dzielić się odczuciami.<br>Z perspektywy ptaka — inteligentnej, a zarazem niewinnej istoty — wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Nie mogli rozmawiać w swoich umysłach, ale Merlin dzielił uczucia ptaka, choćby jego zachwyt, kiedy pokazywał mu cudowne kolory, jakich nawet druidzi nie mogli zobaczyć. Kruk nie spędził zbyt wiele czasu na obserwowaniu arsenału broni czy strażników, za to stwierdził, że barwy tkanin, które kobieta wieszała na zewnątrz do wyschnięcia, były równie interesujące co odrobina truskawkowego cukierka, jaki udało mu się skraść z wnętrza domu. Kłapanie dziobem było jedynym znakiem rozczarowania znajomością z nim.

Merlin powoli wrócił do siebie z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy, ale i uczuciem zawodu, zanim uświadomił sobie, że boli go policzek. Potem usłyszał znajome:

— Jesteś idiotą, Merlinie. Gdy przyszedłem, mop sam wykręcał się w powietrzu! Co, gdyby ktoś to zobaczył i ciebie śpiącego nad otwartą księgą zaklęć. Co, gdyby ze mną był jakiś szlachcic? Co, gdybym był z Arturem? Czy ty kiedykolwiek myślisz? Masz dwadzieścia trzy lata i nawet odrobiny przemyślności, by być ostrożnym. — Otrzymał kolejny cios grubą i ciężką książką, tym razem w głowę.  
>— Przepraszam, Gajusie. Chciałem tylko chwilę poczytać. — Merlin spuścił załzawione oczy, pocierając głowę trochę oszołomiony.<br>Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego srogo, ale potem wydawał się przyznać do porażki. Znał Merlina na tyle długo, że wiedział, iż jego perswazje nie miały żadnego sensu. Chłopak jednym uchem wpuszczał, a drugim wypuszczał.  
>— Masz jeszcze dziesięć minut, potem wracaj do Artura, będzie cię potrzebował dziś po południu.<br>Czarodziej kiwnął głową i przewrócił następną stronę, by sprawdzić jeszcze jedno małe i mniej czasochłonne zaklęcie.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Król Artur siedział na nieszczególnie wygodnym krześle przy kominku. W komnacie byli też jego najbardziej zaufani rycerze. Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad, Tristan i Kay patrzyli na władcę z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzach, wstrząśnięci jego widokiem — wyglądał na chorego. Ale nawet w depresji i wiedząc, że to wkrótce się skończy, trzymał twarz neutralną i plecy proste. Najdzielniejszy król, jakiego kiedykolwiek znano.

Lancelot przemówił pierwszy, zbyt rozsądny i lojalny, by zwlekać:  
>— Arturze… proszę, potrzebujemy go. Cokolwiek się zdarzyło… nie powinieneś spojrzeć ponad to w obliczu tak tragicznej sytuacji?<br>Gawain parsknął i skrzyżował ramiona, opierając się o ścianę w pozie typowego wojownika. Nawet żonaty, mając trzech rozbrykanych synów, wciąż nie stracił swojego ognia.  
>— Nie byłeś z nim w tym samym pokoju sześć miesięcy temu. Jest całkiem innym człowiekiem. Cokolwiek się zdarzyło, wątpię, żebyśmy się kiedykolwiek dowiedzieli.<br>Galahad zawsze ufny powiedział miękko:  
>— Merlin jest lojalny wobec Camelotu i również wobec ciebie, Arturze. Przybędzie, gdy będziemy go potrzebować.<p>

Kiedy rycerze wyszli z komnaty, król pozwolił sobie na opuszczenie ramion. Wszyscy przybyli z tak daleka tylko po to, by nie posunąć się ani o krok naprzód. Artur podszedł do okna, za którym przez ciemność nocy przebijał się księżyc w pełni. W dole spało miasto, ciche i spokojne, a na wzgórzach druidzi odprawiali rytuał, prawdopodobnie w intencji obfitych plonów.  
>— Merlinie — szepnął. W przeciwieństwie do Galahada nie był tak optymistyczny. Czarodziej już dawno temu zrezygnował ze swojej lojalności względem niego. Szybko otarł łzy, zanim mogły spłynąć. — Och, Merlinie — szepnął ponownie, odwracając się od okna. W jego piersi panował stały ból, jakby jego serce było gdzieś indziej, oddzielone od ciała.<p>

Artur, król Albionu, został przeznaczony, aby być wielkim i przez długie lata był.  
>Wielu powiedziałoby, że wciąż jest, ponieważ Camelot promieniał światłem tak ogromnym, że oślepiał lojalnością, zaufaniem i honorem. Wszystko, co król zniweczył, ginęło w cieniu jego własnego zamku. Westchnął, pocierając bark i ruszył do komnat królowej. Jednak kiedy zrobił pierwszy krok, w jego głowie rozbłysło światło, a wzrok się rozmazał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że za dużo wypił, a następnie przyszła myśl czy aby nie został otruty. Ale zanim zdążył zawołać swoich strażników, sięgnął do stołu, by się podeprzeć, nie trafił i upadł na ziemię.<p>

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Tymczasem książę Artur starał się jak mógł najlepiej nie przewracać oczami. Jeśli będzie musiał dłużej słuchać tych błahych sporów, to kogoś uderzy. Jasna cholera, pomyślał, gdy zobaczył Lorda Richarda, który bez wątpienia znów złoży skargę na owce. Rzuciwszy okiem na ojca, zauważył lekki grymas na jego twarzy i ledwo zdławił chichot, kiedy król podniósł się z tronu i ogłosił koniec spotkania. Idąc w ślady ojca, wstał z ulgą i podziękował wszystkim za przybycie. Ludzie rozluźnili się i zaczęli między sobą rozmawiać. Artur napluł sobie mentalnie w brodę, że nie kazał Merlinowi przyjść na zebranie. W końcu jeśli on, książę Camelotu, musiał być obecnym na nudnych obradach, to Merlin też powinien — mimo wszystko był absolutnie najgorszym służącym w historii. Artur przyznał cicho, że byłoby zabawne zobaczyć go desperacko szukającego ucieczki. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zamierzając dać Merlinowi listę dodatkowych obowiązków — na pewno jeszcze się nie uporał z tą z dzisiejszego poranka — i zaplanował polowanie na jutro, bo tylko tak mógł zobaczyć przerażenie na twarzy Merlina.  
>Uśmiechnięty odwrócił się do króla i gdy właśnie miał go przeprosić i wyjść, poczuł w głowie rozdzierający ból. Miał już krzyknąć na kogoś za uderzanie go, ale dostał zawrotów głowy. Czując, że traci równowagę, spróbował przytrzymać się kurczowo zmartwionego teraz ojca, jednak nie zdołał i upadł na ziemię.<p>

W tym samej chwili Merlin siedział po turecku na łóżku, usiłując po raz piąty powiedzieć zaklęcie, które niestety było albo zbyt potężne, albo po prostu nie działało. Jednak po chwili przyszedł Gajus i przypomniał mu o upływie czasu. Wzruszając ramionami, w końcu się poddał i szybko schował księgę pod łóżkiem.


	2. Rozdział 2

**2.**

Leżąc na plecach na kamiennej podłodze, powoli pokręcił głową. Jęcząc, pomyślał, że to był ostatni raz, kiedy pił z Gawainem. Ten człowiek mógł upić króla Cedrica w trupa. Powoli otworzył oczy i nagle stał się świadom otaczających go ludzi. O Bogowie, bardzo proszę, nie pozwólcie mu zemdleć na bankiecie. Miałby na głowie nadopiekuńczą Gwen, a Gawain nie przestałby się śmiać do czasu aż znów by go pokonał na placu treningowym.  
>Potarł dłonią twarz i powoli usiadł, żeby w następnej chwili podskoczyć na dźwięk głosu z przeszłości.<br>— Arturze, wszystko w porządku? — To był sen. On śnił. Albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, Merlin znów go torturował. Wolno podniósł wzrok, by spotkać się oko w oko ze swoim ojcem. Artur był gotowy położyć się z powrotem, ale Uther go podniósł. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i poczuł ucisk w potylicy. — Arturze, jesteś blady. Powinienem wezwać Gajusa?  
>— Gajusa?<br>Uther zmarszczył brwi.  
>— Lepiej usiądź, synu?<br>Artur potrząsnął głową, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Wielka Sala — przynajmniej był w znanym miejscu. Okrążyło go kilku rycerzy i lordów, ale gdzie byli jego zaufani przyjaciele? Powrócił spojrzeniem do Uthera, jego wzrok stwardniał i spokojnie — chociaż cały dygotał w środku — powiedział:  
>— Czuję się dobrze. Sam do niego pójdę. — I wyszedł z sali. Jak tylko uciekł spod ostrzału spojrzeń, pobiegł do komnat starego medyka. Uther żyje, a jego rycerzy nie ma w Camelocie — nie musiał być wyrocznią, by móc powiedzieć, iż magia nie była legalna i że to było sprawką Merlina. Będąc blisko komnat czarodzieja, zaczął wołać jego imię. — Merlinie! — krzyknął w końcu głośno, ignorując zaskoczonych służących, i otworzył szeroko drzwi. To co zobaczył sprawiło, że oniemiał.<br>— Panie! Co się dzieje? — Merlin — młody, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, krótką czupryną włosów i w ubraniu służącego — podbiegł do niego zaskoczony, ale już mając się na baczności. Minął Artura, spojrzał w obie strony korytarza, a następnie obejrzał się na niego zdezorientowany. — Arturze, co się stało?  
>Książę nie mógł nic powiedzieć, ponieważ serce stanęło mu w gardle. To było złudzenie, to nie był alternatywny świat. Merlin nie zrobiłby tego, prawda? Powoli, oszołomiony, podszedł do stołu i usiadł na krześle. Młody czarodziej zamknął drzwi i, rzucając Gajusowi zadziwione spojrzenie, wracił do księcia.<br>— Arturze, powiesz mi, co się stało? Czyżby Morgana znów pobiła cię w szachach? — Próbował zażartować i przywdział swój sławetny uśmiech, szturchając przyjaciela.  
>Artur wstał, przyglądając się mu surowo — chociaż nie aż tak surowo jakby chciał. Minął kawał czasu, odkąd widział czarodzieja wyglądającego tak młodo.<br>— Z jakiego zaklęcia skorzystałeś?  
>Merlin zbladł, a Gajus upuścił fiolkę czegoś, co po zetknięciu z podłogą wybuchło z małym "pop".<br>— Um… Nie wiem, o co ci cho... — Artur chwycił Merlina za jego chustkę, potem nagle puścił, zerkając na swój bark. Odsunął się od chłopaka i zatoczył ramieniem koło. Merlin zmarszczył brwi. — Arturze? — wyglądał jak przestraszona łania.  
>Książę westchnął.<br>— Uspokój się, Merlinie. Wiem wszystko o twojej magii, nawet więcej niż ty teraz. — Odwrócił się do medyka, który wyglądał na równie wstrząśniętego co Merlin. — Przynieś, Gajusie, księgę zaklęć. Chcę to odwrócić jak najszybciej.  
>— Arturze, o czym ty mówisz? Skąd wiesz o mojej magii?<br>Zapytany westchnął, tłumiąc gniew — ten zdezorientowany chłopak był tak różny od jego Merlina.  
>— Merlinie, nie jestem Księciem Arturem z Camelotu. — Medyk, który właśnie wrócił do komnaty, zatrzymał się nagle. Artur przesunął wzrokiem po obu i dokończył: — Jestem Królem Arturem z Albionu.<br>Gajus upuścił księgę.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Artur jęknął. Leżał twarzą na kamiennej podłodze i spodziewał się, że zaraz może nadejść ból głowy. To takie zawstydzające upaść przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. Jednak — zmarszczył brwi — w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. Gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczył, że nie znajduje się w Wielkiej Sali, ale przybocznej komnacie. Przypomniał sobie, że był w niej zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu, kiedy kazał Merlinowi szukać zabytkowej bransoletki dla Morgany, tylko po to, by móc przyglądać się chłopakowi jak się irytuje, nie mogąc jej znaleźć. Artur zmarszczył brwi, dostrzegając nowo utkane gobeliny z herbem Camelotu i innymi godłami, których nie znał. W komnacie dominował kamienny kominek i okrągły stół z wyrytymi symbolami, jakich nigdy nie spotkał.

— Jakie to dziwne. — Bezwiednie przesunął dłonią wzdłuż blatu. Był bardzo piękny, nigdy wcześniej nie widział okrągłego stołu.

Za oknem właśnie świtało. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy upadł było prawie południe. Rzucając się do drzwi, wiedział, że musi znaleźć swojego ojca, albo przynajmniej Merlina, by móc na niego nawrzeszczeć, bo jeśli był w tej sytuacji, to była to z pewnością wina jego służącego.  
>Zatrzymał się nagle przy schodach z powodu ucisku w klatce piersiowej, uczucia, którego nie mógł zrozumieć. Tak, to był ból — przyszedł natychmiast i rozszedł się po całym ciele. Zmartwiony tym, zaczął brać głębokie wdechy. Czy to magia go wywołała?<br>Potem zatrząsł się. Poczuł coś osobliwego, jakby coś go poszukiwało. Tak, czuł emocje, ale to nie były jego emocje. Były jednak znajome, ciepłe, i instynktownie sięgnął po nie. Zszokowany napotkał ścianę gniewu, głęboki smutek, tęsknotę i uraz.  
>W następnej chwili pojawiła się przed nim ubrana w jedwabie Gwen.<br>— Arturze, wszystko w porządku?  
>Książę nie był w stanie nic odpowiedzieć. Ginewra była sporo starsza od tej, która dzisiejszego ranka z niepokojem próbowała go zapytać czemu jest taki blady.<br>Nagle obce emocje i ciepłe uczucia odeszły, a w Artura uderzyły jego własne — trwał w smutku, bólu i poczuciu winy, choć dlaczego to czuł, nie miał pojęcia. Wiedział natomiast, że nie może zapytać o ojca. Jeśli w grę wchodziła magia, sam to musiał rozwiązać.  
>— Gwen, gdzie jest Merlin? I co ty masz na sobie?<br>Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi równie zdezorientowana.  
>— Panie, Merlin opuścił Camelot lata temu.<br>— Nie! — krzyknął bez namysłu. — Merlin! — I zaczął biec.


	3. Rozdział 3

**3.**

Dobra, więc Merlin nie zwariował. Nie gapił się na Artura, jakby ten był szalony. Gajus groził mu czasami, że wyda go Utherowi tylko dlatego, by nie mieć do czynienia z wielkim błaznem, którym Merlinowi po prostu zdarzało się być. Artur był niewiarygodny — ignorując ich, spoglądał w lustro. Uśmiechał się i bez przerwy ruszał ramionami i barkiem. Pierwszymi słowami, które powiedział mag były:  
>— Więc jesteś z przyszłości? — Pomyślał, że zaraz otrzyma spojrzenie, które zawsze oznaczało, że książę ma go za idiotę, ale, co dziwne, Artur tylko westchnął i usiadł obok nich.<br>— Nie mogę ci opowiedzieć o przyszłości, Merlinie. Ograniczają mnie przepisy ustawowe, które sam stworzyłeś.  
>Merlin przechylił głowę i jedynie wydusił:<br>— Uch?  
>Artur uśmiechnął się raczej łagodnie i potrząsnął głową.<br>— Jeśli ci coś powiem, to może to zmienić przyszłość. Fakt faktem, że sam mój pobyt tutaj najprawdopodobniej spowodował chaos. Ciągle prawiłeś mi kazania wielkiego czarodzieja. — Zachichotał i oparł się na krześle. — Więc rób swoje i wyślij mnie z powrotem. — To było takie dziwne mieć tego Artura przed sobą, ponieważ z pewnością nie był jego Arturem. Król Artur wyglądał na pewnego zarówno siebie jak i umiejętności Merlina. Był także spokojniejszy i słuchał. — Tak bardzo jak tęsknię za moim młodym wyglądem, jestem gotowy do powrotu. — Ponaglił czarodzieja gestem dłoni, na co Merlin skinął głową, chwycił księgę i zaczął ją czytać.  
>Piętnaście minut później Król Artur nie wyglądał już na takiego spokojnego.<br>— Co to oznacza? — Zamiast zadać pytanie Gajusowi, zwrócił się do chłopaka, ale Merlin nie miał pojęcia. Gajus zaczął mówić, jednym okiem zerkając na Artura, a drugim w tekst inskrypcji o podróży w czasie:  
>— Wygląda na to, że do uruchomienia tych czarów potrzeba magii natury.<br>— Co? — zapytali obaj, Artur i Merlin.  
>— Niektóre zaklęcia, chociaż jest ich niewiele, potrzebują czasu. Szczególny czar, którego użył Merlin wydaje się być jednym z tych. Przestanie działać, jeśli zostanie zrealizowany jakiś cel.<br>— Jaki cel? — zapytał czarodziej, kompletnie zaskoczony.  
>Gajus westchnął.<br>— Jakikolwiek cel twoja dusza tchnęła w twoją magię podczas wypowiadania tego uroku. — W następnej chwili medyk zatrzasnął księgę i krzyknął: — Dlaczego nigdy nie słuchasz, kiedy mówię, że nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy na tak silne zaklęcia?  
>Artur wyprostował się i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.<br>— Więc, co się stało ze mną księciem?  
>Merlin i Gajus spojrzeli z przerażeniem w pociemniałe oczy króla.<p>

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Otworzywszy drzwi do komnat Gajusa, Artur zdał sobie sprawę, że był w poważnych tarapatach — pasma pajęczyn pokrywały cały sufit, a zawsze zastawione regały ziały pustkami. Pokój był obecnie po prostu przechowalnią.  
>— Co...<br>Zdyszana Ginewra wpadła na plecy Artura i oboje podskoczyli.  
>— Och, Panie... proszę, przepraszam. Ja... nie myślałam.<br>— Gwen, o co cho... — Za kobietą pojawiły się dwie osoby, których sądził, że już nigdy więcej nie ujrzy w Camelocie. Byli to Lancelot i Gawain, obaj ze śladami siwizny we włosach.  
>— Wasza Wysokość, co tutaj robisz? — Lancelot postąpił krok do przodu. — Panie, czy coś się stało?<br>Artur obrócił się. W rogu komnaty, pokryte kurzem i pajęczyną stało stare lustro Merlina, ale nie poznawał osoby w jego odbiciu. Dopiero po chwili zaczął oddychać. Zdołał jedynie powiedzieć:  
>— Jestem stary.<br>Lancelot zamrugał, następnie szybko wyciągnął miecz. W ciągu kolejnej sekundy Gawain dobył dwa sztylety. Lancelot zmrużył oczy i powiedział:  
>— Gwen, zostaw nas. To nie jest Artur. Kim jesteś i gdzie jest nasz król?<br>Gwen, osłaniana przez Lancelota, nie poruszyła się, a Artur uskoczył w szoku.  
>— Jestem Arturem, idioto! — Gawain pokręcił głową, a książę, do którego doszło, co powiedział Lancelot, wyszeptał: — Król?<br>— Poczekaj, Lancelocie. Jak się poznaliśmy, Arturze? — wtrącił się Gawain.  
>Zapytany zmarszczył brwi.<br>— To było około rok temu. Była potyczka w tawernie, walczyłeś umiejętnie, ale doznałeś kontuzji.  
>Wszyscy zamarli.<br>— Rok?  
>Artur fuknął.<br>— Tak, może miesiąc mniej lub więcej, a teraz mówcie, co się dzieje?  
>Lancelot zapytał szybko jakby wystraszony odpowiedzią:<br>— Artur, książę Artur?  
>Pendragon wyrzucił ręce do góry.<br>— Kto jeszcze mógłby być? — Odwrócił się do lustra, co wywołało ostry ból w prawym ramieniu. Syknął i potarł go, a potem podszedł do zwierciadła i popatrzył w nie przerażony. To na pewno robota czarnoksiężnika. — Który mamy teraz rok?  
>Chowając do pochwy broń, Lancelot spojrzał na Gwen błagalnie i kobieta zrobiła krok w przód.<br>— Arturze, mamy 1014 rok.  
>Dwadzieścia lat w przyszłość. Artur nie był w stanie nic zrobić, tylko wpatrywać się w swoje odbicie. Blond włosy dłuższe niż zwykle — nie mógł zobaczyć siwych, ale wiedział, że trochę ich będzie na skroniach — szczecina, ale nie prawdziwa broda i miał drobne zmarszczki, jeszcze niezbyt głębokie. Jego ciało było takie samo, jeśli nawet nie bardziej umięśnione — mógł to poczuć pod swoim czerwonym odzieniem. Czuł się jednak cięższy, jak gdyby przybrał nieznacznie na wadze.<br>Najprawdopodobniej przeniósł się do przyszłości za pomocą magii. Był teraz królem, ojciec nie żył, a Merlin, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, z jakiegoś powodu odszedł. Artur odwrócił się i wydał Lancelotowi pierwszy rozkaz jako król:  
>— Znajdź Merlina. Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie on jest. Muszę z nim porozmawiać. — Wiedział, że musi go odnaleźć. Merlin znałby odpowiedzi — nawet jeśli był idiotą — a jeżeli by ich nie znał, w takim razie byłby chociaż pocieszeniem.<br>Zanim Lancelot mógł odpowiedzieć, nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się podmuch wiatru. Nagle na środku pokoju stanął człowiek z długimi, ciemnymi włosami, mniej więcej w tym samym wieku co Artur. Mężczyzna stanął prosto. Był szczupły, odziany w spodnie ze skóry, wysokie za kolano buty i niebieską, luźną koszulę. Jego intensywnie niebieskie oczy wydawały się przepalać każdego, na którego spojrzał. Promieniowała od niego taka moc, że Artur wiedział, iż z pewnością budziłby grozę w Królach. Przy pasku miał przytwierdzony delikatnie dekorowany sztylet, a w jednej z dłoni niósł białą laskę. To nie był przeciętny czarnoksiężnik.  
>Tuż przed tym jak miał zażądać, by przybyły się przedstawił, Artur odwrócił się do niego, aby dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć i poznał tę twarz — gładką, jedynie z cieniem na podbródku i z bardziej przenikliwym i intensywniejszym wzrokiem niż kiedykolwiek. Była wciąż koścista, lecz — co zabawne — urosła do tych uszu, a nawet wyglądała przystojnie.<br>Tę myśl przysłonił szok. Artur rozdziawił usta — jego najlepszy przyjaciel, zdrajca? Czarownik?  
>— Merlin?<p> 


	4. Rozdział 4

**4.**

Merlin nie przestawał zerkać na przyjaciela. Kiedy szli wzdłuż korytarzy, poinformował go o dacie i ostatnich wydarzeniach, ale sam Artur nic nie mówił o przyszłości i nawet jeśli Merlin wiedział, że to dobrze, to nie mógł zaprzeczyć, iż zżera go ciekawość. Artur idąc, ciągle wyglądał przez okna na dziedziniec. Wkrótce wyszli na zewnątrz, zmierzając do miasta.  
>— Merlinie, jeśli nadal będziesz się tak na mnie gapił...<br>— Aghh! — Niespodziewanie chłopak potknął się o własne nogi i Artur złapał go w połowie drogi do ziemi.  
>— ...to upadniesz — dokończył.<br>Wyprostowali się i czarodziej uśmiechnął się szeroko, teraz bardziej przekonany niż kiedykolwiek.  
>— Jesteś taki nie arturowaty.<br>Król Artur tylko się zaśmiał.  
>Merlin spędził resztę popołudnia, podążając tropem przyjaciela. Artur rozmawiał z pięcioma kupcami, rozstrzygając ich spór i doradzając jak najlepiej rozwiązać inne problemy. Jeden z kupców, bliski bankructwu, otrzymał od niego małą sakiewkę z monetami. Czarodziej zagapił się z otwartymi ustami na wracającego do niego Artura. Ten widząc wyraz twarzy Merlina, zmarszczył brwi i zapytał:<br>— Co się stało, Merlinie? Wyglądasz, cóż, wyglądasz ohydnie. Wiesz, co mówią matki do dzieci o robieniu dziwnych min zbyt długo? — Uśmiechnął się, a Merlin zmienił minę na normalną.  
>— Dlaczego dałeś mu pieniądze?<br>Pendragon spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu.  
>— Ma troje dzieci, wszystkie są chorowite i jeśli nie podniesie swoich obrotów, to tej zimy utraci zarówno towar jak i ziemię na poczet podatków dla mojego ojca. Nie mogę pozwolić swoim ludziom cierpieć, gdy mam możliwość uczynić ich życie lepszym. Zwłaszcza tak niewielkim nakładem z mojej strony.<br>Merlin kiwnął głową oniemiały po raz pierwszy w życiu. Potem Artur pomógł następnym kupcom, obszedł tkaczy i budowniczych. Większość ludzi była wstrząśnięta księciem — rozmawiającym z nimi w taki sposób — inni byli po prostu w szoku, odkrywając jak zmienił się z napuszonego palanta, jakim zwykle był — którym był zaledwie tego ranka.

Po kilku godzinach przebywania w dolnym mieście, skierowali się w kierunku placu treningowego. Czarodziej niósł kosze upominków, których książę naprawdę nie potrzebował ani nie chciał, ale niemożliwym było ich nie przyjąć od wdzięcznych mieszkańców miasta.  
>Artur nadal się śmiał z żartu, który opowiedziała mu jakiś czas temu mała dziewczynka. Merlin nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.<br>— Wiesz, to wcale nie było takie zabawne.  
>W odpowiedzi Artur przełożył ramię przez barki przyjaciela i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.<br>— Merlinie, jeśli musiałbym żyć jedynie z twoim głupim poczuciem humoru, umarłbym z nudów, zanim nawet zostałbym królem.  
>— Czy ja wiem. Wydaje mi się, że rozśmieszam cię każdego dnia.<br>Pendragon wciąż się uśmiechając, powiedział:  
>— Tylko swoją głupotą. Merlinie, kiedy ostatni raz powiedziałeś mi dowcip? — Z tym pytaniem ruszył naprzód, a mag pozostał w miejscu, myśląc.<br>— A znasz...  
>— Nawet nie próbuj, Merlinie, słyszałem je już wszystkie wcześniej.<br>— Widzisz, to nie w porządku... — przerwał, kiedy doszli w zasięg słuchu rycerzy.  
>— Cóż, to będzie dla nich dziwne. — Usłyszał szept Artura, który w następnej chwili powiedział głośno: — Dobra, wszyscy gromadzą się wokół mnie. Dziś zrobimy coś innego. Chcę, by każdy rycerz z dłuższy stażem niż trzy lata spotkał się ze mną poza murami zamku. Po wszystkich atakach na Camelot, jakie widziałem, wiem, że każdy z was jest najlepszym rycerzem jakiego król może mieć, ale proszę, byście byli jeszcze lepsi. Będąc królem, chcę by moi rycerze byli tak samo legendarni jak ja. — Artur usłyszał kilka rżeń i śmiechów. Przeszedł wolno wśród swoich ludzi, spoglądając każdemu w oczy i pozwalając im, by się dowiedzieli, że był poważny. — Rycerze Camelotu będą inspirować pokolenia mężczyzn, będziemy honorowi, rycerscy, godni zaufania i lojalni ponad wszystko, o co nas poproszą. Będziemy wzbudzać strach w naszych wrogach, ale w naszych ludziach wzniecimy miłość. To jest coś, do czego każdy z nas musi teraz dążyć, gdyż mogę powiedzieć, że nasi ludzie boją się nas tak samo jak ludzie Cedrica. — Gdy jeden z rycerzy spróbował przemówić, Artur uniósł rękę. — Wiem, że walczyliście za Camelot i wszystkich jego ludzi, ale mieszkańcy widzą sprawy w całkiem odmienny sposób. Do czasu, kiedy zrozumiecie inne perspektywy, będziecie po prostu walczyć za mojego ojca i mnie. — Wielu wyglądało na zmieszanych, próbując zrozumieć, o czym prawi książę. Pendragon zatrzymał się w środku kręgu rycerzy i dodał: — Proszę każdego z was, byście zajrzeli w swoje dusze i zapytali siebie samych, dlaczego dla mnie walczycie. A teraz, Kay... — brunet stał prosto, nadal ze zmarszczonymi lekko brwiami, ale gotowy do działania — ...idź po resztę rycerzy — polecił, a następnie pochylając głowę, cicho wezwał Merlina. Chłopak zaczynając biec do niego, prawie upuścił cały bagaż, który miał przy sobie, ale udało mu się go utrzymać, gdy zwolnił do marszu.<br>— Arturze, to było… cóż, to było zdumiewające. To znaczy, wiem, że niektórzy rycerze są ambitnymi-żądnymi-chwały-bogatymi-dziecinnymi... — Przy tych słowach Artur podniósł brwi, czekając, aż dokończy. — ...palantami jak ty, ale sądzę, że byłeś poważny, mówiąc, że w przyszłości będą...  
>Mężczyzna westchnął.<br>— Merlinie, moi rycerze są moją bronią. Oni są moimi przyjaciółmi, moimi braćmi, są moim Camelotem. Jednak w czasach, gdy jestem królem, oni muszą też widzieć ludzi, bo dla ludu są również Camelotem.  
>Czarodziej zmrużył oczy i przechylił głowę zakłopotany, chcąc coś powiedzieć, kiedy tuż przed nimi pojawiła się Gwen.<br>Starała się ukryć uśmiech, kiedy ujrzała chłopaka walczącego z nadbagażem.  
>— Merlinie, co robisz z tym wszystkim?<br>Mag posłał jej wdzięczny uśmiech, gdy wzięła od niego kilka koszy.  
>— Zapytaj jego. — Wskazał głową. — To jego wina. — Po czym spojrzał na oboje i odszedł na bok.<br>Artur próbował zachować neutralny wyraz twarzy. Czuł tak wiele emocji, patrząc na Gwen jako służącą. To było tak dawno, gdy widział ją wyglądającą tak nieśmiało, ulegle.  
>— Więc znów torturowałeś Merlina, panie?<br>Pendragon zaśmiał się.  
>— Pewnego dnia odbierze sobie za to zapłatę.<br>Gwen wyglądała na nieco zdezorientowaną, ale uśmiechnęła się ponownie. Myśląc o dniu, kiedy książę krył ją na bankiecie, żeby mogła zobaczyć swojego brata, powiedziała:  
>— Chciałabym ci podziękować za tamten dzień. Wiem, że to było spore utrudnienie dla ciebie.<br>— Nie, Ginewro. Kiedy chodzi o ciebie, nic nie jest zbyt trudne.  
>Uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na niego usatysfakcjonowana.<br>— Dziękuję, pójdę już. Muszę zobaczyć co u Morgany.  
>Artur kiwnął głową. To było dziwne, kiedy zarumieniła się przed nim i musiał się powstrzymywać, żeby się nie roześmiać. Jak dawno to było, pomyślał, kiedy Gwen była dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółką? Jego uwagę przykuł Merlin, który rozmawiał z jakąś szwaczką. Wyglądał jakby wiedział. Artur naprawdę rozumiał, co Lancelot czuł przez wiele lat. To było coś, co ich połączyło. Zanim dziewczyna odeszła, zapytał jej:<br>— Mogłabyś wziąć te kosze i zanieść do moich komnat? Nie chcę, żeby Merlin upadł i stracił swoją wspaniałość na około miesiąc, podczas gdy będzie zmuszony pielęgnować złamaną kość.  
>Gwen nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, który zakwitł na jej twarzy, gdy wyobraziła sobie Merlina w takich okolicznościach.<br>— Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość.  
>— Chodź, Merlinie, mamy wiele do zrobienia, zanim zajdzie słońce — zawołał do chłopaka.<br>Czarodziej podziękował Gwen wylewnie i pobiegł, aby dogonić przyjaciela. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale miał wrażenie, jakby tego poranka zrobił cudowną pomyłkę. Czar sam w sobie nie był zaklęciem podróży w czasie, pomylił jego wymowę, co każdemu mogło się przecież zdarzyć. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu magia w nim zaśpiewała i poczuł, jakby to było przeznaczenie. Szkoda, że to może się zmienić w każdej chwili.


	5. Rozdział 5

**5.  
><strong>

Książę Artur wyprostowany i spięty wyglądał przez okno zamku. Widział, magów, czarnoksiężników, a nawet rozpoznawał magiczne stworzenia i to nie ze starej religii. Camelot było dziwne i bardzo wypaczone od tego, którym kiedyś wierzył, że będzie rządził.  
>Merlin usiadł, dziwnie spokojny i zrelaksowany, w jednym ze starych krzeseł Gajusa. Wpatrywał się natarczywie w Artura i to spojrzenie paliło księcia.<br>— Mógłbyś przestać? — warknął w końcu, nie mogąc znieść milczenia.  
>Czarodziej westchnął ciężko, ale jego jedyną reakcją było pochylenie się do przodu i oparcie brody na dłoniach. Na jego twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech, kiedy kontynuował wpatrywanie się w plecy Pendragona. W końcu przemówił:<br>— Przykro mi, że okłamywałem cię tak długo. Ale spójrz na swoją reakcję teraz. Jeśli twój ojciec by żył, z pewnością byłbym w celi. — Artur tylko skrzyżował ręce i nic nie powiedział. — W porządku, może nie w celi, ale wsadziłbyś mnie w dyby na długi czas. Tak czy owak stało się. Teraz musimy się skoncentrować na odesłaniu cię do domu i sprowadzeniu tutaj króla.  
>Artur w końcu się odwrócił. Wzrok miał nadal posępny i szczęki zaciśnięte, ale zapytał:<br>— Nie jesteś w stanie odesłać mnie z powrotem, chociaż uzgodniliśmy, że to zrobisz. Ale dlaczego jestem zaskoczony? Skoro byłeś kiepskim sługą, to czemu miałbyś być dobrym czarodziejem?  
>Merlin tylko przechylił głowę i zdawało się, że próbował zebrać myśli.<br>— Ten rodzaj czaru musi się sam wyczerpać. Gdy byłem młodszy, nie miałem wiele czasu na naukę magii, więc zaklęcia raczej mi nie wychodziły. I najprawdopodobniej nie wiedziałem, co to był za urok.  
>Artur spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.<br>— Więc tuż pod nosem mojego ojca, mieszkając w zamku, po prostu recytowałeś nonsensowne zaklęcia, których konsekwencji nawet nie znałeś?  
>Merlin zamrugał.<br>— Niezbyt często. W rzeczywistości to zależało od tego czy twoje życie było w niebezpieczeństwie, czy nie.  
>Artur wyrzucił ręce w górę.<br>— Gdzie wysłałeś Lancelota i Gwen, bo wolałem ich towarzystwo — powiedział zirytowany i pomyślał o wszystkich niebezpiecznych sytuacjach, w jakich on i Merlin się znaleźli, kiedy powierzał czarodziejowi swoje życie. Był zły głównie dlatego, że nie odgadł prawdy i ponieważ Merlin mu nie powiedział. Jednak nie był tak zły jak być powinien.  
>Mag wzruszył ramionami.<br>— Mają własne obowiązki, Arturze. A teraz daj mi ręce.  
>— Co?<br>Zanim książę zdołał mrugnąć lub nazwać go idiotą i kiepskim magiem, Merlin już stał przed nim, chwytając jego dłonie. Jak tylko dotknął Artura, ten odskoczył i instynktownie przycisnął ręce do klatki piersiowej. Czarodziej ze stoickim spokojem, ale i odrobiną smutku, powiedział:  
>— Weź głęboki wdech Arturze. To minie w ciągu kilku chwil.<br>Wszystko, co książę poczuł, było emocjami, ale niektóre nie były jego, niektóre z nich...  
>— Merlinie. Co to jest? — I po chwili, gdy się skoncentrował, a Merlin powiedział: "Nic nie mów", poczuł to. Jakąś więź, potężną, a zarazem słabą i kruchą. Prawie mógł zobaczyć linię łączącą go z Merlinem. Ponury smutek, nienawiść i samotność. Artur sapnął. To nie był Merlin. Merlin był czysty, niewinny, i kpił sobie z tłumu pełnego panów i pań.<br>Zanim mógł zrozumieć, co to naprawdę było, mag odciął go — tak jakby zatrzasnął na tej więzi drzwi, sprawiając mu fizyczny ból. Skrzywił się, a wtedy, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, Merlin sięgnął jeszcze raz po jego dłonie. Tym razem wszystko, co Artur poczuł, to ciepłe długie palce i uczucie jakby przepływającej przez jego ręce wody. Merlin zatrzymał to nagle i westchnął.  
>— Więc chodźmy. Nie możesz wrócić, póki nie nauczysz się dobrze tego, co powinieneś umieć.<br>Artur postawił na swoim, przyjmując swoją najlepszą postawę "jestem księciem i będziesz mnie słuchał" i skrzyżował ramiona.  
>— Merlinie, za jakiego idiotę z małym mózgiem bym cię uważał, to może zechciałbyś mi powiedzieć, co właśnie zrobiłeś, bo jeśli naprawdę mogło ci się tym razem udać zrobić coś poprawnie... — Artur zamilkł, gdy Merlin przerwał mu, wybuchając śmiechem. Wzdychając w całkowitej frustracji, machnął ręką i tylko patrzył na czarodzieja śmiejącego się tak mocno, że musiał trzymać się za brzuch i oprzeć o stół.<br>Merlin miał łzy w oczach, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się opanować. Wzdychając głośno, zakaszlał i z szerokim uśmiechem otarł oczy.  
>— Uch, od dawna się tak nie uśmiałem. Dziękuję za to, panie.<br>— Gdzie byłeś? — Uśmiech Merlina szybko zblakł i usiadł z powrotem.  
>— To nie twoja sprawa, Arturze. Poczułem zmianę w twoim jestestwie i przybyłem zobaczyć, co się stało. Zostanę i pomogę ci w tym, czego potrzebujesz. Jak zawsze.<br>— Nie moja sprawa? Merlinie, zostawiłeś Camelot. A Camelot to przecież twój dom...  
>— Arturze! — Pendragon podskoczył, wstrząśnięty widokiem złego Merlina, który wyglądał, jakby ledwo nad sobą panował, i zamarł, gdy Merlin wziął głęboki oddech. — Po prostu przestań, dobrze. Są sprawy, o których musisz się dowiedzieć, zanim opuścisz zamek. Chodź.<br>W milczeniu Artur pozwolił zaprowadzić się do wielkiej sali.  
>Wewnątrz było piętnaście osób, wliczając w to Lancelota, Gawaina i Kaya. Książę dostrzegł jeszcze dwóch innych rycerzy oraz mężczyznę o imieniu Belvidere i dawnego giermka, teraz już rycerza, Tristana. Wszystkie dzieci, z wyjątkiem jednego, przegoniono z komnaty. Chłopak z czarnymi, falowanymi włosami i opaloną skórą miał około dziewięciu lat, ale był wysoki. Artur patrząc na niego, nie mógł powstrzymać gwałtownego uczucia dumy i miłości.<br>Lancelot położył rękę na ramieniu chłopca.  
>— Arturze, to jest mój syn Alaric.<br>Pendragon był nieco zaskoczony, ale skinął głową.  
>— Miło cię poznać, chłopcze. Jesteś podobny do swojego ojca, jak przypuszczam.<br>Chłopak wyglądający na trochę onieśmielonego spojrzał na Merlina, następnie szybko na ojca i pokręcił głową.  
>— Bardziej do ojca mojej matki. — Odwrócił się wtedy do kobiety siedzącej pod ścianą sali, a potem z powrotem do Artura. — Jeżeli potrzebujesz czegoś, panie, jestem na twój rozkaz.<br>Lancelot zaśmiał się.  
>— Wiesz, co masz robić. — I rozbawiony popchnął syna do drzwi. — Będzie powstrzymywał innych giermków przed spekulowaniem zbyt głośno o tym bałaganie z Mordredem stającym się z dnia na dzień coraz silniejszym. Ale lepiej trzymać to z dala od twoich uszu... Arturze?<br>Artur nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na słowa Lancelota, przyklejając wzrok do matki Alarica, Ginewry.****


	6. Rozdział 6

**6.**

Jak tylko Merlin wszedł do komnaty króla, został powitany przez królową.  
>— Merlinie, czy to prawda? Czy Artur naprawdę przeniósł się w przeszłość? Galahad mi powiedział.<br>Czarodziej skinął głową.  
>— To musi pozostać tajemnicą, wiedzą o tym tylko jego najbardziej zaufani rycerze. Musisz nam pomóc zachować pozory.<br>Królowa Katrina przytaknęła.  
>— Tak się stanie, niezależnie od potrzeb mojego męża.<br>Przy tych słowach Merlin spiął się, domyślając się, co insynuowała. Odwrócił się i wyszedł, a potem zatrzymał i westchnął. Wiedząc, gdzie znajdzie Artura, skierował kroki do jego dawnych komnat. Do miejsca, gdzie obiecał sobie nigdy więcej nie wejść. Otworzywszy drzwi, znalazł go siedzącego na swoim starym łóżku.  
>— Arturze, chciałbym móc cofnąć cię w czasie. Naprawdę. Jednak na tę chwilę jesteś królem.<br>Pendragon nie zrobił nic tylko skinął głową, po czym spojrzał szybko na swojego dawnego sługę i uderzyło w niego kolejne ostre uczucie.  
>— Merlinie, jak to — skinął ręką od siebie do niego — się stało?<br>Czarodziej właśnie usiadł, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. To była Ginewra.  
>— Panie? Wszystko w porządku?<br>Artur wyprostował się  
>— Tak, Gwen, mam się dobrze.<br>Kobieta tylko pokręciła głową.  
>— Znam cie zbyt dobrze, Arturze. Merlinie, mógłbyś?<br>Mag podniósł ręce w geście kapitulacji i zniknął.  
>Władca wstał nieco skrępowany. Zaczynało się już robić niezręcznie, kiedy Gwen powiedziała:<br>— Arturze, wiem, co musisz teraz czuć.  
>Mężczyzna prychnął.<br>— Nie, naprawdę nie wiesz.  
>Kobieta zaczęła się przechadzać po komnacie z zatroskaną miną na twarzy.<br>— Cóż, musisz być wstrząśnięty, że się tu znalazłeś; zraniony tym, że to przez Merlina oraz faktem, że nigdy nic ci nie powiedział; zdezorientowany, bo wszystko się zmieniło i sfrustrowany tym, że nie możesz wrócić. Oczywiście do tego doszło zmartwienie, bo Merlin jest tak odległy, to znaczy po tym, czym byliście dla siebie. A na pewno targa tobą gniew na to wszystko. — Zatrzymała się nagle przed teraz struchlałym księciem.  
>— Po pierwsze, tak. Po drugie, "po tym, czym byliśmy dla siebie"?<br>Gwen cofnęła się w myślach, analizując to, co przed chwilą powiedziała.  
>— Mam na myśli waszą historię, myślałam o twoim przyjściu tutaj, to jest do tego pokoju, to znaczy, jesteś zakochany... nie, nie jesteś. Och, mniejsza z tym, zapomnij, co powiedziałam, to po prostu nonsens. — I jak to miała w zwyczaju dawno temu, kiedy się denerwowała, zaczęła porządkować poduszki i małe bibeloty.<br>_Zakochany?_ pomyślał. _W kim? W Merlinie?_  
>— Gwen... tam skąd przybyłem... to znaczy, my...<br>Gwen przestała wyglądać na zszokowaną.  
>— Och, cóż, tak. Mam namyśli to, że kochałam cię Arturze i nadal kocham. Tylko... — Gwen wykręcała sobie palce, czując się niezręcznie przed tym Arturem. — Mam na myśli, że istnieją różne rodzaje miłości. Zawsze będę wdzięczna za wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla mojej rodziny i dla mnie. Ale z Lancelotem to jest inne, tak jak ty i M... um, och... królowa Katrina. Kochasz swoją żonę, Arturze. Inaczej niż... mnie. — Znów wyglądając na zdenerwowaną, ukłoniła mu się szybko. — Powinnam już iść.<br>Artur wiedział, że to jest przyszłość jakiej Gwen pragnęła. Jakoś wiedział z absolutną pewnością, że to było jej przeznaczenie.  
>— Gwen, jesteś szczęśliwa? — To było naprawdę jedyne pytaniem, na które chciał poznać jej odpowiedź, bez względu na to, co mogło lub powinno się wydarzyć. Wszystko, czego Artur dla niej pragnął, to żeby była szczęśliwa.<br>— Bardziej niż mogłam kiedykolwiek marzyć — odpowiedziała.  
>Najpierw uderzył w niego ból, potem zacięta akceptacja. Nigdy nie zhańbiłby jej, ani siebie w taki sposób. Ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że coś jest nie tak — w ogóle nie poczuł utraty Gwen. Może sprawiły to uczucia Merlina w nim.<br>Bardziej zdezorientowany niż kiedykolwiek, chwilę po tym jak Gwen wyszła, książę krzyknął.  
>— Merlinie!<br>— Nie musisz krzyczeć, Arturze — mówiąc to, czarodziej pocierał swoje uszy. — Słyszę cię.  
>— Czym byliśmy dla siebie? Ta cała sprawa, mam na myśli z uczuciami i tobą będącym innym. Gwen jest z Lancelotem i mają dziecko. Dlaczego nie czuję z tego powodu czegoś więcej? Chcę prawdy. Muszę wiedzieć wszystko.<br>Merlin miał złe przeczucie, ale nigdy nie odmawiał królowi nawet wtedy, gdy absolutnie powinien, więc powiedział mu prawdę.  
>— Byliśmy kochankami.<br>Książę Artur stał na środku swoich dawnych komnat, w samym środku Camelotu — tak naprawdę nie jego Camelotu — i gapił się na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Następnie, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu czarownika, zaczął się śmiać.


	7. Rozdział 7

**7.**

Merlin uśmiechał się głupio, wchodząc do komnat Artura. Jednak przygasł trochę, gdy zobaczył go jak zawsze zapracowanego i ponurego na tle ciemnego okna. Postawił przed nim na biurku tacę z obiadem, odsuwając na bok dokumenty podatkowe i inne nonsensy.  
>— Wiesz, mógłbyś się rozchmurzyć. Nikt nas dzisiaj nie zaatakuje... — przerwał nagle i wyprostował się. — Prawda?<br>Pendragon parsknął, w końcu weselszy.  
>— Niestety nie pamiętam.<br>Merlin, jak to się ostatnimi czasy zdarzało, usiadł naprzeciwko króla i zaczął jeść swój posiłek. Artur szybko stracił radość z odzyskanej młodości choć, jak twierdził, nie nękały go już zesztywniałe mięśnie czy wiek. Czarodziej zazwyczaj przewracał oczami słysząc utyskiwania — w zeszłym tygodniu Artur był sprawniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. I już nie zdarzało mu się zaspać, co było wkurzające.  
>— Jutro rano mamy spotkanie, resztę dnia spędzimy na polowaniu. — Merlin przytaknął. To była kolejna nowa rzecz w Arturze — używał słowa "my" za każdym razem, gdy z nim rozmawiał. — A po polowaniu mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. — Chłopak podniósł głowę znad dziczyzny — znał ten wyraz twarzy. Jęknął.<p>

Spotkanie było niebywale ożywione, a Artur bardzo w nie zaangażowany — bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Przerywał ojcu jego wypowiedzi, czasem nawet reagował na nie ze wzgardą — jednak rozstrzygał spory sprawnie, równie szybko co upokarzająco zmuszając lordów, by przyznawali się do swoich win.. Tuż po tym wyjątkowym zgromadzeniu Artur wpadł do swoich komnat niczym burza, rozgniewany.  
>— Merlinie, chcę wracać! — Chłopak przewrócił oczami i zaczął szykować zbroję, podczas gdy jego towarzysz kontynuował: — Nie mogę tak dłużej. Jestem królem, mam królestwo za które jestem odpowiedzialny i nie mogę udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Muszę wrócić. — Zmęczony i sfrustrowany, przeczesał palcami włosy. Następnie, jak gdyby godząc się ze swoim losem, zwiesił ramiona i powiedział zmęczonym głosem: — Załóż mi ją. — Merlina zaniepokoiło trochę jego zachowanie – to, że potrafił wybuchnąć w ciągu sekundy, by następnie ukryć wszystkie emocje głęboko w sobie. Jednak kiwnął tylko głową i zaczął pomagać mu zakładać zbroję.<p>

Spędzili dzień całkiem miło, mimo że Artur czasem wzdychał i kilka razy przyłapał go na zamyślonym spojrzeniu. Spali w namiocie w lesie, a Artur upolował kilka królików, i chociaż mógł złapać jelenia, pozwolił mu uciec.  
>— Nie chcę się dziś przemęczać, zapolujemy na niego jutro rano — krótko skomentował.<br>Chociaż mówił teraz o tym co myśli bez ogródek, Merlin zauważył, że był bardziej drażliwy niż kiedyś. Kolejną nowością był nawyk Artura, by przeczesywać palcami jego włosy, jednak Artur albo był nieświadomy, że to czyni, albo się z nim drażnił. Znajdował również czas, aby naprawdę go słuchać i patrzeć na niego. Dzisiejszy wieczór spędzili na rozmowie i choć nie mówili o niczym ważnym, to Artur nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Merlin przypuszczał, że działo się tak, bo nie mieli dla siebie czasu, odkąd Artur został królem, ale również nie chciał koncentrować się na dziwnym wyrazie twarzy przyjaciela, który czasami myślał, że chyba sobie wyobraża. Nie mógł lub nie chciał tego rozszyfrowywać.

Artur usiadł przy nim i odprężył się.  
>— Możesz powiedzieć mi coś o przyszłości? Obiecuję, że nie powiem Gajusowi — poprosił chłopak.<br>Artur roześmiał się.  
>— Cóż, jest tam czarodziej; niezwykle potężny, mądry i odważny, a przede wszystkim lojalny ponad wszystko. Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo równie lojalnego.<br>Merlin uśmiechnął się.  
>— Och tak, więc w końcu skopałem ci tyłek?<br>Kolejna salwa głębokiego śmiechu.  
>— Proszę cię, Merlinie. Mówiłem o Gawainie — powiedział i popchnął przyjaciela na ziemię.<br>— Nawet jako król nadal jesteś durniem.  
>— Hej! — Artur potarł swoje ramię, w miejscu gdzie Merlin poraził go czarem. Tłumiąc chichot, usadowił się wygodnie. — Tęskniłem za tym.<br>— Za czym?  
>— Za tym. Za tobą, pokojem, młodością. To były dobre czasy.<br>Merlin spojrzał w ogień.  
>— Gdyby coś było nie tak... mam na myśli... coś złego, powiedziałbyś mi, prawda? — zapytał i dostrzegł, że Artur się spiął. Oczy czarodzieja zwęziły się, a przyszły król powoli przytaknął.<br>— Oczywiście. Powiedziałbym ci.  
>Jednak zanim jego przyjaciel zaprotestował usłyszeli wrzask.<br>— Co to było?  
>— Sowa.<br>Merlin przytaknął nie do końca przekonany.  
>— Sowa wydaje takie dźwięki? — Znów usłyszeli dziwne trzaski, za którymi podążył skrzek głębszy i niższy – dźwięk zdawał się być bliżej.<br>— Chyba kilka sów. — Nim mogli rozpoznać źródło hałasu, obaj zerwali się na równe nogi; Artur trzymając swój miecz, Merlin wymachując prowizoryczną pochodnią. — Patrz, gdzie celujesz tym czymś, Merlinie. — warknął Artur. Kiedy czarodziej właśnie miał przeprosić, jakieś stworzenie wyskoczyło z krzaków. Rzucili się na ziemię, gdy ruszyło na nich. Hałas ranił uszy, jednak mimo to Artur zerwał się z ziemi i ciął mieczem.  
>W blasku ognia rozpoznali kształt kota, jednak z dziobem i pazurami. Ciało stworzenia było w połowie pokryte futrem, w drugiej piórami i łuskami. Ze śliskiego ogona wystawał czarny kolec, z którego sączył się jad. Widok był wstrętny i przerażający jednocześnie.<br>— Merlinie, nie używaj przeciwko niemu wiatru i nie pozwól, by dotknął cię ogonem. — Artur próbował dosięgnąć ciała potwora w czasie gdy Merlin machał pochodnią, by odwrócić jego uwagę.  
>— Wiesz, co to jest? — zawołał, kiedy stwór obrócił się błyskawicznie i warknął w jego kierunku. Krzyknął i upadł na ziemię.<br>Arthur znów dźgnął stwora, uchylając się przed pazurami i dziobem, ale jego miecz był praktycznie bezużyteczny i przeklinał w duchu fakt, że nie ma przy sobie Excalibura. Bestia zaatakowała i rzuciła nim o ziemię; jego koszula rozdarła się, ale na skórze pojawiły się tylko lekkie zadrapania — cicho podziękował losowi za swoje młode ciało.  
>— Merlinie, jaki jest pożytek z posiadania czarodzieja, jeśli ten nie robi nic, by pomóc?<br>Mag wyciągnął rękę i krzyknął:  
>— <em>Sig Bycroh Losvynorthra<em>. — Wraz ze złotym błyskiem w oczach przyszła szybka i potężna magia.  
>Artur westchnął, gdy bestia zamieniła się w kamień, potem w popiół. Jak tylko czarodziej rozluźnił się, doskoczył do niego, chwycił za ramię i pociągnął do biegu.<br>— Wspomniałem, że one zawsze chodzą parami?  
>— Co? — zapytał Merlin z niedowierzaniem, zanim rozległ się kolejny pisk.<p>

Świt zastał króla Camelotu i jego służącego nad rzeką brudnych, zmęczonych i obolałych. Czarodziej wszedł do wody i zanurzył się w niej po głowę, zbyt zmęczony, by się rozbierać. Artur uśmiechnął się.  
>— Daj spokój, Merlinie, nie było aż tak źle. Ćwiczysz czasem, prawda? — chłopak wrócił na brzeg, wysuszył za pomocą magii zniszczone ubranie i podsunął Arturowi pod nos swoje ręce. Jakoś, choć nie był pewien jak to się stało, były nie tylko posiniaczone, ale również pocięte, podrapane — mag zdołał się również poparzyć. Artur zaśmiał się i wstał. — Przestań być takim dzieckiem. — Jak za dawnych czasów odruchowo pochylił się i pocałował przyjaciela łagodnie i delikatnie; znajome, miękkie usta spotkały się z jego, po czym wycofał się niechętnie. — To tylko lekkie obrażenia.<br>Dopiero po chwili zdali sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało i obaj zamarli. Merlin po chwili oszołomienia zdołał wydusić z siebie ciche:  
>— Artur? — I zanim mógł powiedzieć coś jeszcze, król oddalił się, mówiąc przez ramię:<br>— Przepraszam, zapomnij o tym. Wezmę szybką kąpiel i potem wrócimy do domu.  
>Zanurzając się w ciszy w wodę, przeklinał Merlina i Morganę.<p> 


	8. Rozdział 8

_**Poniższa część dla tych, których nie zrażają usterki, powtórzenia i "kalki" - NIEBETOWANE**_

___Moja kochana beta jest nieosiągalna, więc to potrwa zanim tekst zostanie poprawiony, a ja na razie nie potrafię być na tyle obiektywna, by samej go skorygować._

* * *

><p><strong>8.<strong>

Król Artur zapomniał, że Merlin, dawny Merlin, nie potrafił się zamknąć. Przez całą podróż do domu ciągle pytał o pocałunek, tylko po to, aby zostać uciszonym przez Artura. Było to naprawdę niewygodne i stresujące dla młodego czarodzieja. Wiedział, że zarówno Artur jak i on nigdy nie myśleli o sobie w ten sposób. Obaj byli mężczyznami i to nie miało sensu, i przecież przez większość czasu nienawidził księcia. A poza tym Artur miał Gwen. Wszystkie te myśli sprawiły, że poczuł się zakłopotany i jeszcze bardziej zmęczony. Czy chciał by to się powtórzyło, czy podobało mu się?

Kiedy dotarli do zamku, Artur zrobił to, co mu wcześniej obiecał. Dał mu niespodziankę, jakiej nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Zaprowadził go do wielkiej biblioteki, a potem — zdumiewające — namówił starego bibliotekarza, by zostawił swoje cenne książki. Wracając do Merlina, klasnął w dłonie i uśmiechnął się.  
>— Więc, Merlinie, zacznij czytać.<br>Czarodziej rozejrzał się zaskoczony po ogromnym księgozbiorze.  
>— Arturze, naprawdę nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł.<br>— Merlinie, w przyszłości nie potrzebujesz żadnej księgi zaklęć, ponieważ — popukał chłopaka w czoło — to wszystko jest tutaj. — Następnie zostawił go zagubionego i z szeroko otwartymi oczami pośrodku morza książek.  
>Merlin nie miał pewności, czy był mu wdzięczny czy nie.<p>

Po wyjściu z biblioteki Artur udał się do komnat Morgany. Gwen skończyła właśnie układać bukiet, gdy przyszedł.  
>— Och, Arturze, nie wiedziałam, że wróciliście tak wcześnie. Szukasz panienki Morgany?<br>Mężczyzna kiwnął głową szorstko.  
>— Tak, widziałaś ją?<br>Gwen uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
>— Właśnie poszła zobaczyć się z twoim ojcem. Powinna niedługo wrócić.<br>Artur skinął głową.  
>— Poczekam. — Gwen przytaknęła i odwróciła się do sukien swojej pani. — Zauważyłaś może ostatnio czy coś dziwnego dzieje się z Morganą? — Gwen zamarła na chwilę, po czym powoli spojrzała na niego.<br>— Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, panie — odpowiedziała, odwracając wzrok.  
>— Nieważne, to nic takiego.<br>Gwen wyprostowała się wolno, przygryzając nerwowo wargę i powiedziała cicho:  
>— Cóż, teraz, jak o tym wspomniałeś... odkąd wróciła, wydaje się być trochę dziwna. Ona... ona nie jest taka jak wcześniej.<br>Artur kiwnął głową.  
>— Tak, nie jest — zgodził się. Minęło kilka minut ciszy, zanim powiedział, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. — Gwen, chciałem, żebyś wiedziała...<br>— Arturze?  
>— Chcę tylko, byś wiedziała, że choćby nie wiem co się zdarzyło w przyszłości, to pragnę twojego szczęścia.<br>Gwen wyglądała na zdezorientowaną, ale uśmiechnęła się.  
>— Oczywiście ja też tego chcę dla ciebie.<br>Artur wiedział, że powinien na tym zakończyć, ale dodał jeszcze:  
>— Kiedy będę królem, sprowadzę do Camelotu Lancelota. Zostanie wspaniałym rycerzem.<br>Gwen zaskoczona wpatrzyła się w niego z szokiem i poczuciem winy w oczach.  
>— Arturze?<br>Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową.  
>— Nie martw się, Gwen, tylko zapamiętaj, co powiedziałem.<br>Wtedy pojawiła się Morgana i Ginewra wyszła.  
>— Arturze, nie wiedziałam, że wróciłeś.<br>Uśmiechnął się z wyższością.  
>— Dlaczego brzmisz na niezadowoloną z tego powodu?<br>Uśmiech Morgany zgasł od razu.  
>— Nie wiem, co masz na myśli, Arturze. Wszystko w porządku?<br>— Czuję się dobrze. Podejdź tutaj. — Artur wziął dłonie Morgany w swoje. — Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała o czymś, co nie może wyjść poza tę komnatę. Dobrze. Ostatniej nocy zostałem zaatakowany przez Druidów. — Morgana spojrzała na niego zszokowana, ale po kilku chwilach udało się jej przybrać neutralny wyraz twarzy. — Chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że dobrze o tobie myślę. Jesteśmy praktycznie bratem i siostrą. Chcę, abyś wiedziała, że również cię kocham — powiedział szybko, jakby to sprawiło ból wielkiemu królowi Albionu. — Chcę też, żebyś wiedziała, że kiedy będę królem, przywrócę magię w Camelocie.  
>Ręce Morgany wyślizgnęły się z jego.<br>— Dlaczego mówisz o takich rzeczach, Arturze? — Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, ale szczęka zaciśnięta. Jej umysł był przepełniony Morgause.  
>— Powierzam ci te informacje, ponieważ ci ufam. Ufam ci w sprawie przyszłości Camelotu. — Pocałował ją szybko w policzek, uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.<br>Jak tylko skręcił za załom korytarza, uśmiech znikł, a oczy wyrażały jedynie wstręt i chłodną nienawiść.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Książę Artur przebywał właśnie na placu treningowym. W ostatnim tygodniu był rozdarty pomiędzy odpowiedzialnością, strachem i zmęczeniem. Obwiniał o to wszystko Merlina, jedyną osobę, na którą nie spojrzał od tygodnia. Gdy w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że Merlin nie żartował z ich relacji oraz z faktu, że każdy wydawał się wiedzieć, iż łączyło ich coś więcej niż przyjaźń, przeszedł od niedowierzania do zawstydzenia i z powrotem do niedowierzania. Dlaczego Merlin? Z wszystkich ludzi, których mógł mieć, dlaczego wybrał jego?

A fakt, że ciągle o nim śnił nie poprawiał mu samopoczucia. Jedyny sen, jaki Artur miał kiedykolwiek o Merlinie, obejmował malutkiego smoka, zbrojownię i wiadro z mopem. I rzecz jasna nie było to w żaden sposób... erotyczne. Nie wspominając o tym, że kiedy Merlin wrócił, ludzie nie mogli uwierzyć, że to prawda. Dzieci go oblegały, rycerze i panowie pozdrawiali. Każdy czarownik mieszkający w Camelocie przybył do zamku, aby uzyskać jego porady lub pomocy w czymś. To było naprawdę zdumiewające, jak ważny Merlin stał się dla jego ludzi.

Otrząsnął się z tych myśli i uniósł tarczę w samą porę, by zablokować zamach Galahada. Jęknął. Artur kiedyś mistrz swoich rycerzy teraz codzienne dostawał od nich razy. Fakt, że był praworęczny i nie mógł używać prawego ramienia w pełni sił z powodu rany, irytował go bardzo. Nie pomagało, że Galahad był młodszy i szybszy w zadawaniu ciosów, a Merlin zarekwirował jego wspaniały miecz Excalibur. Galahad zadał ostateczny cios właśnie w chwili, kiedy Artur się odsłonił. Jednak podniósł szybko tarczę, by w samą porę zablokować Galahada i wytrącić go z równowagi.  
>Ciężko dysząc zapytał:<br>— Poddajesz się?  
>Spocony i obolały Galahad powiedział bez wahania:<br>— Tak jest, poddaję się, a teraz pomóż mi się podnieść.  
>Artur zaśmiał się bez tchu i pomógł rycerzowi. Zawsze chętny by igrać z ogniem Gawain skoczył na ogrodzenie i podszedł do Lancelota i Tristana.<br>— Płacicie, chłopaki, mówiłem, że będzie szybszy.  
>Galahad roześmiał się i wyprostował.<br>— Stawiałeś na króla?  
>Gawain tylko się uśmiechnął, wkładając do kieszeni niewielką sakiewkę monet.<br>— Nie, właśnie pokazywałem chłopcu, że powinien powinien pokładać w swoim królu więcej zaufania. — Puścił oko do Artura. Ten zaśmiał się i nagle obrócił, gdy poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej.  
>— Dobra, wystarczy na dzisiaj. Zanim Alaric zostanie rycerzem, z pewnością mnie pokonacie.<br>Wszyscy pokiwali głowami, a Gawain przerzucił rękę przez jego ramiona.  
>— A nie mówiłem, że podołasz. Przecież nas trenowałeś.<br>Lancelot zgodził się, idąc obok nich.  
>— To prawda, a także fakt, że nienawidzisz przegrywać.<p>

Lancelot i Gawain zostali nagle odciągnięci od księcia przez dzieci, które miały właśnie nieco wolnego czasu. Artur pokręcił głową w milczeniu. Alaric mógł być najmłodszy, ale biedny Gawain miał trzy potwory, z których z jakiegoś powodu był bardzo dumny. Żaden z jego synów nie odziedziczył niczego po jego spokojnej, rudowłosej żonie. Zdarli skórę z Gawaina, który mawiał, że został ukarany za tak długie kawalerskie życie. Alaric dla odmiany był czystą cierpliwością i chociaż najmłodszy, to miał posłuch u innych chłopców.  
>— Powodzenia — zawołał Artur ze śmiechem.<p>

Wtedy stanęła przed nim jego żona. Katrina przywitała się. Wyglądała niezwykle po królewsku. Nigdy się nie gniewała, była delikatna i miła. Artur natychmiast ją polubił, ale ponieważ jej nie znał i w głębi umysłu myślał o swojej dziwnej więzi z Merlinem, zajął osobne komnaty, a ona uszanowała te zmiany i nie prosiła, by wrócił.

— Obserwowałam wasz trening. Jest wyczerpujący zarówno dla ciebie jak i dla nich. — Sięgnęła do jego ramienia w próbie pocieszenia. Zrobił wszystko, by ukryć grymas, ale jej małe palce sprawiły mu jedynie więcej bólu.  
>— Muszę nauczyć się dzierżyć miecz w lewej ręce tak dobrze jak umiem władać nim prawą. Jestem dobry, ale nie mogę spocząć na laurach. Dlatego za każdym razem musimy trenować dłużej.<br>Pokiwała głową w zrozumieniu.  
>— Oczywiście. — Pogłaskała go po policzku i dodała: — Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebował, znajdziesz mnie z Gwen.<br>Przytaknął głową, a gdy się oddaliła, ucisk w jego klatce zelżał.

Obok niego w mgnieniu oka pojawił się Merlin. Nie patrząc na niego Artur ruszył w kierunku zamku.  
>— Będziesz mnie ignorował przez cały czas pobytu tutaj?<br>Artur pokręcił głową wchodząc do sieni.  
>— Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.<br>— Mamy wiele rzeczy do omówienia.  
>Książę zatrzymał się, gdy Merlin sięgnął do jego ramienia. Ciepło rozprzestrzeniło się od dłoni czarodzieja i Artur westchnął, czując jak mija napięcie w mięśniu. Kiedy Merlin zaczął go delikatnie masować, pochylił się do jego dotyku, po czym zdając sobie sprawę z tego co robi, wyprostował się i ręka Merlina opadła. Szybko przybrał stoicki wyraz twarzy.<br>Merlin przeniósł ich jakoś do komnat księcia.  
>— Musimy porozmawiać, Arturze. O twoich wrogach. Rychło ma być wypowiedziana wojna Camelotowi i musisz wiedzieć przez kogo, jeśli twój pobyt ma potrwać dłużej i jeśli masz być gotowy. — Artur odwrócił się do Merlina z pełnym wyczekiwania wyrazem na twarzy. Słyszał wszystko o zdradzie Morgany i o człowieku, na którego wyrósł Mordred. — Będzie źle, Arturze. Mordred sprawia, że druidzi wybierają między mną a nim. Niektórzy postanowili przyjść tutaj, ale inni z powodu mojej nieobecności przez ostatnie siedem lat sądzą, że ich porzuciłem. On podąża do Mercji, by połączyć się z Morganą, a potem ruszyć na Camelot. Zamierzam wezwać Kilgharraha i zobaczyć, czego mogę się od niego nauczyć.<br>— Skąd tyle wiesz o Mordredzie? — Artur zawsze sądził, że Merlin trwał przy nim, bez względu na sytuacje, ale teraz coraz częściej myślał o nim osamotnionym. Odpowiedź czarodzieja zmroziła go.  
>— Ponieważ przyłączyłem się do niego dwa lata temu.<br>Merlin zawsze potrafił sprawić, że nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Chciałby móc zrobić z nim to samo.

* * *

><p>-koniec rozdziału ósmego-<p> 


End file.
